


Citius, Altius, Fortius

by Artistia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gymnast! Lucy, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Meet-Cute, Swimmer! Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/pseuds/Artistia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every four years, thousands of athletes converge in one location for a series of games demonstrating speed, flexibility and strength. Is it possible for two people to connect during this time when the stakes are at the highest?</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Kara and Lucy meet at Rio for the Olympics, and are impossibly cute in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first story, first story posting here and first Supergirl story though. Wanted to see if I could do it. I really love Supercat stories, I love reading them, but I can't write the pairing. There are so many amazing writers for it so I don't think anyone will miss me. SuperLane is a favorite though and doesn't get much attention. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys will like it! I wrote this during the Olympics, but a friend of mine was writing a companion story for it for the Once Upon a Time fandom so make sure you check it out on FFNet. Make it Gold by Gravity in the Air
> 
> This story is posted here and on FFNet

**Chapter 1**

“Alex,” Kara whined as she followed her sister off the plane at the Rio de Janeiro International airport. “Why couldn’t we room together?”

“I’ve told you Kara,” the brunette sighed, her short hair shifting slightly around her head. “I need to stay with the team. I’ve got to practice, and you’re going to be practicing as well, so you’ll barely notice I’m not there.”

The blonde girl pouted but continued to hustle behind the older girl, grabbing the rest of their luggage before making their way out of the airport and into the bright Brazilian sun. “Danvers, Little Danvers,” a voice called out to them, causing both of their heads to turn. They both spotted a young, short-haired woman waving at them.

Alex grabbed her sister by the elbow and guided her to the woman. “Vasquez,” Alex nodded a greeting at the midfielder, rolling her eyes when Kara chose to hug the woman instead. “My sister, the hugger,” the brunette huffed out, stuffing their luggage into the car parked behind her teammate.

“Admit it Danvers, you’re just jealous that Little Danvers likes me better,” Susan Vasquez chuckled as she pulled back from the blonde swimmer to snicker at her teammate.

“Shut-up Vasquez.” Alex climbed in the car and slammed the door shut, “Drive.”

The other woman let out a long suffering sigh before ushering Kara into the car. “Come along, the queen says it is time to go.”

“We’ve got practice, Vasquez, and I would like to drop my stuff off in our room before hitting the field for coach to yell at me!”

“Coach isn’t going to yell at you, Danvers, geez. She knew and okayed you coming a little late so that you could fly with your sister.”

Kara smiled as she listened to the two banter all the way to the Olympic village. Alex and Susan had been friends since they were in grade school playing pee wee soccer together. When she was adopted by the Danvers when she was twelve after her parents died, both of the older girls were already sixteen and in high school. Kara didn’t expect a warm welcome from them since her arrival in Alex’s family was rather sudden, but they both embraced her into their lives. The little, only-child orphan suddenly found herself with new parents and two overprotective older sisters. It was a little overwhelming at times but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She tuned back into the conversation happening in the front seat of the car. “Do you think I’ll be able to watch any of your games?” Kara asked, leaning forward. “It would be weird if I wasn’t able to catch even one of the games.”

“We want you to watch some of the games too, Kara, but you’re going to be pretty waterlogged for a while,” Alex said, looking back at her sister. “You’re in a minimum of six events, you’ll be pretty busy.”

“Yeah,” Kara hesitantly agreed. “I probably will be pretty busy.”

Vasquez snorted, “That’s an understatement. Six events? Really?”

“I didn’t mean to qualify for six events, those were all ones that I’ve done before during competition,” Kara defended.

“Yeah, okay whatever,” Alex replied. “How much do you want to bet she’s going to compete in those events in four years?” She asked her friend, much to Kara’s protests.

“You guys…” Kara groaned, “Can we please change the subject?”

Smirking, Vasquez glanced slyly at her friend. “Hey Alex, do you know who else is here for these Olympics?”

The other brunette caught the playful look on Susan’s face and decided to play along. “Why no, Susan, who else is here?”

“Why none other than top ranked gymnast Lucy Lane of course,” Vasquez snickered as she heard Kara’s head hit the ceiling, letting out a small yelp.

“Guys!” Kara squeaked out again, her face beet red. “I told you not to talk about it.”

“Kara,” Alex cooed, “You have a crush on the scary, tiny gymnast, it’s adorable.” The blonde slapped both of her hands over her face and sunk down into the seat while Alex and Susan laughed at her.

Her crush on Lucy Lane was something she didn’t like to talk about. The other girl was slightly older than her but was already a national superstar in the world of gymnastics. It wasn’t hard to hear about her with both of them being from National City but they moved in different circles. Kara in the pool most of the time or in the soccer stands cheering on her sister and her sister’s best friend while Lucy would be on the mats in the gym.

It had been several years since she first heard about Lucy Lane and since that moment, she’s been following the other girl’s career, checking out every competition online and reading every article. The state gymnastics championship was being held in National City that year and her foster mom Eliza thought it would be a good opportunity to check out a different sport other than soccer or swimming. She drug Kara with her to the event since Alex was away at college, and Kara was instantly intrigued. Most of the girl’s competing in the event were short in stature but their bodies held great power as they vaulted themselves in the air with tremendous force.

She was watching the competition with mild interest painted on her face until Lucy Lane stepped on the mats. She was instantly enchanted. The shorter girl approached the uneven bars with a face of fierce determination and power that left the blonde girl speechless. She carefully etched every stance, every jump, every move the brunette made in her mind. She didn’t realize that her routine was over until the girl was walking off the mats to stand next to her coach on the sidelines to await her scores.

Kara felt a tap on her head and looked up, blushing as she saw her sister looking at her with a knowing gaze. “If you’re done daydreaming, we’re here, grab your stuff,” Alex said, climbing out of the car.

The blonde glanced up and was instantly spelled bound by the Olympic village, the reality of where she was and what she was doing setting in on her. “Alex!” Kara squealed, bounding out of the car after her sister. “I’m here, we’re here! Isn’t this exciting?!”

Susan bounced over from around the car and decided to jump up and down with her, high pitched squeals erupting from their mouths while Alex desperately tried to make it seem like she wasn’t with them. “Alright alright, Kara, calm down, remember this is our first go on the big stage too ya know.”

“This is exciting!” Kara squealed again, still bouncing lightly on her toes. “I wonder who I’m rooming with? Since, you know, someone didn’t want to room with me…”

“Don’t start that again,” Alex sighed as she pushed Kara towards the building. They retrieved their keys to their rooms and headed towards the elevator. Alex dropped her stuff off in her room first with Susan before going with Kara up to her own floor. “I think I heard them say that the women’s swimming, diving and gymanstic teams were on this floor,” Alex commented, “Along with the supervisors of course. Wonder if you’ll finally get the chance to bump into one Lucy Lane?”

“Alex…” Kara hissed out, fumbling slightly with her keys before the door swung open. Both she and her sister look up and Alex had to bite back a smile while Kara gasped.

Lucy Lane stared out of the room at them, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. “I’m assuming one of you is my roommate?” She asked, looking from the brunette to the blonde.

“Oh, um, that would be me,” Kara said hesitantly after a harsh elbow to the side from her sister. “I’m um, Kara Danvers.”

“Lucy Lane,” the shorter girl replied. “I would stay and help you get settled but I have to go, I’ll catch you later.”

“Uhuh, bye,” the blonde waved absentmindedly, her eyes trailing after Lucy as she walked down the hallway.

The two watched the gymnast leave and Alex turned her attention to her still gaping sister. “You are so screwed.”

**KDLLSL**

“You’re rooming with Kara Danvers.” Lucy rolled her eyes as her sister Lois repeated the phrase she had just told her. “The Kara Danvers. The blonde haired, blue eyed mermaid that you keep fawning over ever since you first watched her swim a few years ago?”

“Yes, Lois, that Kara Danvers,” the gymnast replied, willing away the twitching that had started in her left eyelid. “And I told you not to mention that."

“Hey, you’re the one that called me in a panic because you realized you’re rooming with your crush.”

Lucy felt a blush forming on her cheeks and attempted to will it away. “You asked me to call you when my roommate came and since practice is over, I figured it would be a good opportunity to talk with you.”

“Right right, hey is she as hot up close as she seems? I remember going to some of her races with you and damn…”

“Lois!” Lucy hissed.

“Alright, alright, I’m done, just remember that this is the beginning of your epic love story.”

The gymnast let out an aggravated sigh in an attempt to cover the pounding of her heart. Kara Danvers was absolutely gorgeous. She had known that before, obviously. The girl was one of the hot shots on the USA’s swimming team, qualifying for almost all of the events. She was the talk of the sports world after the qualifiers and was expected to dominate all of her events, medaling in all of them at least. Her picture had been splashed across the news with the rest of the swim team, but Lucy hadn’t known how blue her eyes were or how bright her smile was until the girl was right in front of her. It was only years of training in gymnastics and keeping her cool in front of an audience that kept her from freezing and staring stupidly at the blonde.

“Luce, Lucy, you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry Lois, I’m still here.”

“Dreaming about your future nuptials?”

“Shut up Lois.”

“I didn’t say with who!”

Lucy sighed again before shifting the conversation away from her cru- Kara Danvers. “When is your flight getting in?”

“A few days, I’m going to be there covering the event, and of course to see that Kitty Cat is treating my sister well. Fortunately I don’t have to deal with jetlag so I shouldn’t be super exhausted from travel, just slightly cranky because, you know, plane. I can’t believe you decided to go down there on your own.”

“I was with Cat and the team, Lois, I wasn’t really on my own,” she replied. “Is uh, is Dad coming with you?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone and that was more of an answer that words could ever be. “Luce…”

“Don’t bother Lois, I’ll talk to you later.” The younger girl hung up the phone before her older sister could speak again and blinked her eyes, attempting to keep any tears from forming.

She scrubbed harshly at her face and made her way back to her room. Opening her door, she blinked as she found Kara walking around the room in a pair of hot pants and a sports bra with her hair wrapped in a bright pink towel. Lucy’s brain completely stopped when she saw the half naked blonde dancing around the room. The swimmer turned when she heard the door open, and froze when she saw the tiny gymnast standing in the doorway with her mouth partially open.

“Uh…” Kara stuttered out, “Hi, uh, I didn’t realize you would be back so early… Well I didn’t know when you would be back at all so…”

Lucy snapped out of her stupor and waved her hand, “No no, it’s fine. I’m assuming you also just got done with practice?” She pointed to the towel turban on the other girl’s head and watched in amusement as Kara looked confused before patting her head.

“Oh,” the blonde’s eyes widened as she realized her hair was still wrapped on head. “Oh, oh no, I forgot.” She quickly tugged the towel off of her head, being careful to untangle her hair from the material. Moving to her luggage, she dug through her bags and pulled out a bottle of oil.

“Does that help with the chlorine damage?” Lucy asked as she watched Kara pour some of the oil in her hand and run her fingers through her mostly dry hair.

“What? Oh, yeah,” the blonde replied. “I didn’t think you knew who I was…”

Lucy snorted, “You’re joking right? You’re the big star on the women’s swimming team. You’re all anyone can talk about, the big hope for this olympics to take some serious gold.”

Heat infused Kara’s cheeks and she stammered a bit. “Me? Oh, well, I guess, I’m not all that special, I just like swimming, and I get the chance to swim a lot.”

“Not special, sure,” the brunette said, moving around the blushing blonde to get to her own bed.

“Well, what about you? You’re one of the top gymnasts in the world, I imagine you’re going to be bringing home some medals too.”

Stifling a pleased smile, Lucy smirked over at the blonde. “Oh, you know who I am?”

“Um, well,” Kara stuttered, “We’re both from National City you know, so it is kind of hard not to hear about you and I may have gone to a few of your competitions with my foster mom and thought how cool it all was and that you must be really strong to be able to do all of the stuff you do, I mean I just swim in the water but you jump up in the air and and… I’m rambling…”

Lucy blinked for a moment and realized for all of the athletic poise the other girl displays in competitions and near the water, get her far enough away from the water though and she’s awkward and adorable. Finding out Kara was an awkward, easy-going person probably made her heart pound even harder. “I couldn’t do what you do Kara,” Lucy said, placing a hand on the other girl’s arm. “I mean, I can’t even imagine.”

“Really?”

“Yes, pushing your body forward through water which is dragging against you along with gravity, keeping the same motion for 100 or 200 meters, not really being able to tell how you’re doing because if you look at the competition you’ll lose your concentration.” Lucy shook her head, “Even though I compete with the team, it’s still just me up there. You have to deal with multiple people in the water with you.”

“It’s not so bad,” Kara shrugged, “I just focus on the pounding of my heart and the motion of my arms. You’re right, if I focus on the other swimmers, I’ll lose my concentration.”

Lucy was quiet for a moment, “Are you ready for your first race? It’s on Saturday isn’t it?”

“The 100m butterfly heats and 400m individual medley, yeah,” the blonde answered. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be, though I do still have a few more days to practice thankfully, get used to the water. What about you?”

“Qualifications are on Sunday, so I have another day before anything happens,” Lucy shrugged. “I feel like I’m still not all that great on the uneven bars, but I’m working on it.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Kara replied warmly, squeezing her hand. “Though I do have a question, the gymnastics coach… Is she really as terrifying as people say she is?”

“Cat Grant,” the brunette started, “Is a nightmare.”

Kara winced at Lucy’s words, “I can imagine, but she was a professional gymnast, won what, thirteen gold medals when she was competing?”

“Something like that,” Lucy nodded. “She’s good, like really good, don’t get me wrong, but she demands the best out of me all the time, and the rest of the team I guess. She makes it clear that we are to give our very best every time we hit the mat, even for practice, that way we’re used to it. Demanding, condescending, rude sometimes, unrelenting, but it is an honor to train under her. I moved to National City years ago just so I could train with her.”

“I didn’t start to seriously swim until I moved to National City either,” the blonde said. “It wasn’t something I really thought about but then I was doing it and it was relaxing and fun. Every chance I got, I was in the water. Easier than running around a field after a ball like my sister and her best friend. All I have to worry about is the water and making sure I have enough in me to finish the race.”

“Soccer player right?” At Kara’s nod, Lucy continued, “Yeah I can’t even imagine. I don’t have to worry about the other gymnasts attacking me when I’m on the mats. Psychological harassment can get pretty rough off the mats though, which I’m sure you can understand.”

The swimmer just shrugged, “I’m sure a lot of people say stuff, but I don’t really pay attention to what they’re saying.”

“Must be nice to ignore it like that.”

“Alex calls me oblivious.” Kara moved to her suitcase and pulled her pajamas out. “Better get to bed. If I don’t get enough sleep, my coach will be a nightmare.”

“Diana Prince right?”

Kara grimaced, “She can be… intimidating as well.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. It’s been good to meet you Kara and I look forward to rooming with you this month.”

“You too,” Kara replied, desperately hoping that the other girl couldn’t see the blush on her face or hear the pounding of her heart. Lucy clicked off a few of the lights to leave the room in semi-darkness as she also got ready for bed. The swimmer idly listened to her as she moved around the room before exhaustion finally caught up with her and she slipped away into sleep.

**KDLLSL**

Kara adjusted her swimming cap and tugged her goggles down over her eyes, waiting for the sound to mount the block for her first event, the 100m butterfly. The heats and semi-finals were on the first day while the final was the next day. The heats and final for the 400m individual medley were later so she was treating these races as a warm up. She tuned out everything but the sound of her own breathing while she waited. She heard the call to mount and stepped up on the block and went through her ritual of loosening her arms before the race. Silence descended in the stadium and she heard the bell, pushing herself off the block and into the water.

Both of her arms propelled herself forward at the same time, her legs kicking in sync as well. Her focus zeroed in on the wall in front of her and she hit it with both hands, turning and kicking back in her last lap. Once she hit the wall, she glanced up and checked the board. Noting that she came in first for her heat, solidifying her spot in the semi-finals, Kara grinned and swam to the edge, pulling herself out of the pool. “You did good kid,” her coach said as she walked over to her holding out a towel. “Not as fast as you could have gone, but I’m assuming you’re pacing yourself like we talked about.”

“Yeah,” the blonde replied, wrapping the towel around her and downing the water the woman had brought her. “I’ve got a busy schedule, but it should be pretty fun.”

Diana grinned and ushered the girl away from the pool and back to the sitting area. “Watch the other races, relax, drink water, but stay in the zone. You need to stay completely focused today, you have your first chance for a medal, you can’t be going in tired.”

Kara nodded and then made a face when she saw who was leading the current heat for the 100m butterfly. “Siobhan Smythe,” the blonde muttered, “I heard she had made the Irish team. Good for her.”

“She’s the one that gave you all of that trouble a few years ago,” Diana murmured, watching as the Irish swimmer popped out of the water after her heat. “With the way the semi-finals are divided, you won’t face her until the finals if she progresses.”

“She will, the annoying ones tend to do that,” Kara sighed.

“Just ignore her, get in the zone, don’t pay any attention to her.”

Kara put her earbuds in and closed her eyes, tuning out the rest of the world until her next race. She was in the third heat for the individual medley so she had some time. She had zoned out, concentrating on her breathing and drinking water when she opened her eyes and saw that it was getting close to time for her next race so she shed her towel and earbuds, heading back to the warm up pool.

Several minutes later, she was in the water preparing for the backstroke, her worst stroke. The bell rang and she took off. She had two laps to get through before shifting through a different stroke, and she wasn’t going to let her weakness for the backstroke keep her from her goal. Two turns of the backstroke, breaststroke and butterfly, and Kara was entering the last two laps with the freestyle stroke. She hit the wall and glanced at the board, seeing she had come in second a few hundredths of a second behind the first place qualifier. Kara nodded, knowing that qualifying was the most important part and hopped out of the pool to prepare for the butterfly semis and the final of the medley.

About an hour later, she had qualified for the final in the butterfly for the next day and was jumping into the water for the medley final. She instantly knew that this was for the final and her body set itself into a good pace, waiting for the right moment in the last two laps before kicking into a higher gear. Kara hit the wall with one hand and heard the cheers coming from the stands and glanced over at the board, a huge smile spreading across her face. 4 minutes and 27 seconds, she had finished first and set a new world record.

Pulling herself out of the water, she bounced with excitement while she collected her towel and jacket. “I knew you could do it kid.” Diana came up to her and clapped her on the shoulder, “And you hate doing the backstroke.”

“It’s weird,” Kara laughed, exhilaration at winning her first medal, her first gold medal at the olympics. “I don’t know what to say, this is just…”

Diana laughed, “You go get dried off, your medal ceremony will be within the next hour or so. You want to look good for you medal and the anthem don’t you?”

“I…” Kara’s brain blanked, realizing that she was going to be standing on the top of the medal platform, “Oh my gosh.”

The interview with the reporters on scene was a blur and before Kara knew what was happening she was stepping down from the medal podium with a gold medal strapped around her neck. “What just happened?” She wondered, looking down at the disc.

“Kara sweetie!” The blonde turned around when she heard her adoptive mother’s voice.

“Eliza!” Kara squealed, bouncing over to her, “Did you see me? I won! I won a medal!”

“I know! I saw you! Too bad your sister couldn’t come…”

“She had a game today, it’s fine, she’s coming tomorrow though,” Kara replied before spotting someone else standing a few feet away. “Lucy! Hey Lucy come here!” The swimmer waved the gymnast over, smiling brightly when her request was met. The two had become good friends in the time that they had been rooming together, almost as if they had known each other for all their lives. The shorter girl still made her heart pound, but she brushed it away, focusing on their budding friendship. “Lucy, this is my adoptive mom Eliza Danvers. Eliza, I’m sure you recognize Lucy Lane.”

“The gymnast, of course,” Eliza smiled brightly and pulled the other girl in for a hug. Lucy let out a startled squeak and she glanced at Kara wide-eyed, narrowing them when she heard the blonde giggle. “We went to a few of your competitions,” the older woman said when she released the girl. “You are very good. I did gymnastics briefly when I was a child, but I got too tall. Never stopped loving to watch it, though I do love watching swimming and soccer for my girls of course.”

“Where’s Jeremiah? Following the soccer team?”

“Of course, though we’re trading out on Monday and he’ll be here cheering you on in the 200m medley and the 100m breaststroke.”

“Thanks Eliza,” Kara’s eyes crinkled when she spoke. “I’m going to find something to eat, I’m starving and probably head back to my room.”

“Alright, I’m going to call Jeremiah, I’ll see you tomorrow sweetie.” The blonde woman kissed her on the head before disappearing.

“Sorry about her,” Kara said to Lucy once the older woman was out of earshot.

“No no, it’s fine, she’s very… nice,” the gymnast replied, smiling at her roommate. “Congratulations on the gold medal, I knew you could do it.”

The blonde smiled and pulled the shorter girl in for a hug, “Thanks Lucy, it means a lot that you came. I didn’t think you would get the chance with preparing for your events.”

“Qualifications are tomorrow and coach said the team is doing really well. Team event isn’t until Tuesday, and then the rest are on the later half of the week,” the gymnast replied. “You think I’m not going to come support my roommate in the events that I can get to?”

Kara gave the girl a beautiful smile before a look of sadness crossed her features and she visibly wilted. “I won’t be able to make it to any of your events until after my events are over.”

“It’s fine Kara, the uneven bars, vault and beam are all next weekend and you’ll be done with your event by then,” Lucy smiled. The blonde was about to reply when a loud rumble emerged from her stomach and the gymnast chuckled while the swimmer turned beet red. “Come on Supergirl, let’s go get you fed.”

“I can’t wait until everything is over and I can finally eat some of the amazing food I’ve been smelling. Until then, protein, carbs, protein, carbs.”

“I know the feeling, I could kill for a cheeseburger.”

“Mhm, cheeseburger,” Kara moaned and the two left the swimming complex. They caught a ride back to the Olympic village and made their way to the main dining hall. Kara loaded up on fish, pasta and fruit while Lucy stuck to lean chicken and vegetables. “I love spicy food,” the blonde told Lucy when they sat down with their food. “I love all food really, but I can’t eat spicy food while competing.”

“I like spicy food as well, though I prefer sweets,” the brunette agreed. “Though no sweets for me until after the games. Though I doubt Cat will let me have sweets for very long before I go back to training.”

“Do you like sticky buns?” Kara asked, her cheeks bulging with food. “Man I love sticky buns, there’s this really great place back home that makes the best sticky buns.”

“Noonan’s?” At Kara’s happy nod, Lucy clapped her hands, “I love Noonan’s, you’re right, they do have the best sticky buns. Occasionally I manage to sneak them without Cat knowing.”

Kara nodded sympathetically, “Diana pretty much forbids them as well, but like you, I tend to sneak a few without her knowing.”

“Sugar is necessary for life,” Lucy stated seriously, shoving a few pieces of chicken into her mouth to match the girl across from her. Her heart fluttered at the bright smile sent her way and the two continued to eat dinner before heading back to their room.

“Oh that was a lot of food,” Kara said as she flopped down on her bed, letting out a moan of contentment.

Lucy’s brain short circuited hearing the moan and seeing a strip of golden skin exposed between where the blonde’s shirt ended and her pants began. She almost swore she could feel smoke coming out of her ears when Kara pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal perfectly toned abs. “That’s a good food baby,” Kara crooned to her stomach, rubbing it softly. Lucy tripped and fell on her bed, letting out a groan of her own. “Luce you okay?”

“I’m good,” the brunette replied. “Just, huh, tired, long day.”

“Did you have a hard practice today?”

A stream of curses filled her head when she remembered that she really didn’t have a hard practice that day. “Um, yes,” Lucy answered, propping herself up on her bed. “Yes I did.”

“Your events are mostly next weekend aren’t they?"

“Something like that, but qualifiers and the team event are up first early in the week.” A mischievous look entered Lucy’s eyes, “Gymnastics is one of the most popular sporting events during the Olympics after all.”

“Swimming is pretty popular these days,” Kara shot back, sticking her tongue out at the brunette. She sat up in bed and ran her hand through her hair, wincing at the stiffness found in her locks. “I’m gonna need to use a whole bottle of conditioner at the end of this week.” She shook her head and turned her attention back to Lucy, “How long were you at the aquatics center watching swimming anyway.”

“I came close to the end of the 1500m race, Emma Swan sure can swim can’t she?”

Kara perked up, “Emma is so cool, she’s one of my personal heroes. She’s been so nice to me so far, making sure that I’m hydrated and giving me advice. A lot of people said she was kind of standoffish, maybe a little prickly, but she’s really nice. Wasn’t her race amazing?”

“It was, though she seemed a little disappointed in the relay.”

“I didn’t get to speak with her after the relay, but I’m pretty sure she was tired from her earlier race. She said her coach benched her yesterday because she overdid it in the heats. She didn’t get to go to the Opening Ceremony.”

“That was fun wasn’t it?” Lucy smiled, remembering the fun the two of them had the night before. “Could you understand anything?”

“I know French,” Kara replied, shrugging, “I could understand a little bit, but I really didn’t need to. All of the lights, colors, dances. They were speaking more with their bodies and hearts than anything else.”

Lucy sat up on the bed and glanced over to where Kara had laid back down on her own bed. “You can be quite profound sometimes.”

Kara blushed, “I’m really into art. Performance art like last night is just another form of art, and I can appreciate it."

“Art, is that what you want to do?”

“Maybe,” the blonde murmured, “What about you?”

The brunette cocked head and shrugged a little. “I thought about going to law school, I’m not sure what type of law I would study though.”

“Being a lawyer is still pretty awesome, you should totally go after it if that’s what you want to do.”

“You think so?”

“Of course!” Kara bounced excitedly on her bed, “I want to be an artist when I retire from swimming. I’ll coach or something of course, but I really, really want to do art.”

Lucy thought about Kara’s words and smiled. “Yeah, yeah I’ll do it. I don’t want to ever give up gymnastics, but, like you, I’ll need something else to do. But enough about the future, we’ve got Olympic games to think about.”

“Just had to remind me didn’t you?” Kara groaned. “I just want a really really big cupcake, or sticky bun.”

“You’ll get those soon enough, after the games.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I remember what I put in these chapters?? Possibly...

**Chapter 2**

 

“Be prepared to eat my dirt today Danvers,” Siobhan Smythe snarked to the blonde American swimmer, a smirk etched on her face. 

Kara ignored her, focusing on getting in the zone while her teammate Kelly hissed at the Irish swimmer. “We’re going to be in the water, you overgrown leprechaun.” The strawberry blonde continued to glare at the brunette until she moved away. “What a bitch,” Kelly grumbled. Kara ignored the entire interaction, listening to the music pounding through her earbuds. The signal for the race came and Kara stood, replacing her earbuds for noise-canceling headphones and made her way to the pool.

She shed her jacket and headphones, waiting for the call to mount. Part of her mind registered Kelly in the lane next to her and Smythe a few lanes down but the majority of her focus was zeroed in on the race ahead of her. The call to mount came, and she swirled her arms around, taking her mark. Inhale. Exhale.

The start came and she was in the water racing forward. Less than a minute, 56 seconds later, she was hitting the wall and she glanced up at the board. Another gold medal, another world record. “Kara you did it!” Kelly squealed, swimming over to her friend and hugging her. 

“You did too,” the blonde said, “You got third!” Her teammate had finished behind Smythe, who finished a whole four seconds behind Kara.

“I know, medaling! With you in the race too! I’m so excited!”

“You’re going to do great in the medley relay, the butterfly is your best stroke,” Kara grinned, pulling herself out of the pool.

“It’s yours too, I don’t know why you aren’t swimming in the relay instead of me.”

“I think six events is enough for me,” Kara laughed, “Unless you want to swim some of them?”

“No no, I’m good with my races,” Kelly said hastily. “I’m only doing two individual events, they’re far too stressful. I prefer the relays.”

“I hear you, though I’m only in the one relay.” The blonde let out another laugh, still exhilarated after the race.

Siobhan wandered over, a fake smile plastered on her face. “Good job Danvers,” she said before leaning closer to whisper. “Just know I’m going to destroy you in the 200m.”

“I’ll see you there,” Kara replied neutrally. The brunette huffed and brushed passed the two American swimmers, heading to the locker room.

“What a bitch,” the strawberry blonde muttered out while the blonde just laughed.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Just ignore her, that’s what I do. I need to get to the locker room and get to the medal ceremony and then get ready for my next race.”

“Pretty much going to be your life for the next few days I hope you know. And you’re going to do great in that race, I know it.”

“Ariel’s going to beat me in the final at least, I know that, breaststroke is her best event. You’re lucky she’s swimming with you guys in the medley,” Kara said, patting her teammate on the shoulder before heading back to the locker room.

Thirty minutes later they were hanging another medal around her neck and another thirty minutes after that she was in the water again facing off against her teammate Ariel for the 100m breaststroke semi. The redhead touched the wall a few seconds ahead of her and Kara swam over to congratulate her teammate before pulling herself out of the pool. 

“Hey Kara,” Ariel called, following after her. The redhead was older than her and it was her second Olympics, though she only competed in two individual events, the 100m and 200m breaststroke. “Are you going to go back to the village? This was your last race for the day wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I want to stick around and watch Emma race,” the blonde replied. “She’s so cool! And the 400m freestyle is one of her best races!”

Ariel blinked at Kara’s exuberance and laughed. “You really are just an overgrown puppy aren’t you? You’re just adorable. You’re Sunny D nickname in the locker room is starting to make sense, even though the media dubbed you Supergirl.”

Kara blushed, “Everyone’s just been really nice and I wanted to make some new friends, not a bunch of competitors.”

“Well I don’t think you’re having a problem with that,” Ariel laughed The redhead winced when she caught sight of the glare her coach Ursula was sending her way. “I better go see what that octopus wants, probably lecture me about not putting that much effort into the relay yesterday or something like that.” The redhead sighed and made her way over to her coach.

The blonde retrieved her towel before she was cornered by ace reporter Lois Lane. “Um, hi,” Kara said, blinking at the sudden appearance of the woman.

“So, Kara Danvers,” Lois smirked and Kara gulped, remembering that this woman was Lucy’s sister. “Already won two gold medals in this Olympic games and still four more individual events and a relay to go, how do you feel?”

“Um, it feels pretty good. I mean, I didn’t expect to be competing in so many events but I said I would do my best in each event.”

“You know that you and Emma Swan are the darlings of these games. Your stories are inspiring, both orphans, started swimming as a means of coping and escape and then both succeeding in the sport.” Kara had to control her facial muscles when she heart Lois list out what she had heard a lot of coming up to these games. “How do you feel about being such an inspiring story to other children like you?”

“Well, I hope that I can be an inspiration to all children,” Kara replied, attempting to dodge the question. “I hope that they take away that no matter their story they can be successful if they set goals and work towards them.”

“Alright, so world record in both the 200 Medley and the 100 Butterfly, what are you hoping for the rest of the events?”

“I’m hoping to do my best and for my fellow swimmers to do their best and leave it all in the water.”

“Well we’re all cheering from you and hopefully we’ll catch up with you tomorrow night.” Lois cut off the interview and Kara made to escape but the woman came after her again. “Hey, wait Kara, wait wait wait,” Lois called out, stopping the blonde. “I heard you were rooming with my sister…”

“Uh…”

“Oh calm down, this is off the record. I just want to know how she’s doing. I haven’t been able to see much of her since I’ve been covering swimming, but I talk to her when I can.”

Kara relaxed slightly but remembered what her sister said about being around the press, never really relax. “She’s, well, she’s nervous but I think she’s doing good. We haven’t really talked much about our events though.”

“Oh?” Lois quirked her eyebrow. “What do you talk about?”

“Other things,” the blonde answered evasively. “Food, movies, favorite places in National City to eat…”

“Really? Do you go to any of these places with someone? Someone not family perhaps?”

“Wha-n-no, well, ye-yes, I mean my friends and stuff…”

“No romance in the life of Supergirl?”

“Eh! Er, um, I hav-I have to go, um, wish Emma good luck before she swims,” Kara stuttered out, “Um, bye.”

Kara dashed away, not wanting to be grilled by her crush’s sister about her love life any more. She made her way back to the locker room and found the blonde long distance swimmer sitting in the waiting area, her head bobbing slightly as she listening to the music coming from her headphones. The younger blonde sank into the seat next to the older swimmer and Emma instantly spotted her. “Kara hey, congrats on the win. Number two, pretty good,” Emma winked, nudging the younger girl as she pulled her headphones down.

“Thanks, I wanted to come wish you good luck, though I know you’re going to crush it.”

“I hope so. Have you been staying hydrated? Getting enough food? I’ve seen how you eat, just shoveling it back like a lumberjack.”

“Yes, I’ve been getting enough to eat.” Kara blushed, “And I’ve been hydrating. Everything here has been so great but a little intimidating.”

“It is kind of overwhelming, but you just have to remember to deal with everything one day at a time, one race at a time.” Kara nodded her head and Emma sat back in her seat. “Good, now has anyone been giving you a hard time?”

“Not really, most everyone has been nice, professional, though I did get cornered by Lois Lane earlier.” She shivered, “She’s frightening.”

“She’s one of the hard ones,” Emma agreed, studying the younger swimmer with her eyes. “Doesn’t help that she’s the older sister of your true love.”

Kara’s face reddened further, “Emma!”

“Oh come on, that was funny.” The older blonde laughed while the younger one just pouted. “Alright alright,” Emma gasped, wiping at her eyes. “Are you sure nobody’s been bothering you? Not even Smythe?” The younger girl couldn’t suppress that brief shudder that flitted through her body when Emma mentioned the Irish swimmer. Emma’s eyes narrowed, “I knew it, that bitch. I’m so going to have words with her.”

The older teenager made to stand up but Kara held her down. “No! No, just, you have an event soon, it’s like in fifteen minutes, you need to get in the zone,” Kara said hurriedly. “Don’t worry about me, ignore me, you concentrate on your race. I don’t want Ursula coming after me if I distract you.”

Emma snorted, “You’ve been listening to Ariel’s stories. She’s not that bad. Now Diana, that woman is terrifying.”

“She’s wonderful, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara replied. She attempted to keep her face still but was unable to and broke out in a slight chuckle.

“Alright Supergirl, get on out of here,” Emma said, nudging her away. “Try to avoid Lane, she’s not those puff piece reports that float around here. She might start questioning you about your crush on her sister.”

Kara squeaked, “Em-Emma!” The older blonde just snickered and shooed the girl away. She put her hands on her flaming face as she made her way to the locker room to watch Emma’s race on the TV in there. She was going to watch poolside, but she didn’t want to accidentally distract any of the other swimmers. “I really need to sort this crush thing out,” Kara murmured to herself as she watched the preparations for the 400m freestyle final. It wasn’t the last race of the night, but the evening was growing long and Kara’s stomach was growling angrily at her. She really needed to get her crush under control, it was becoming noticeable.

She let out a slight sigh. Who was she kidding, she can’t hide her crush because she doesn’t have one. She is totally smitten with the tiny, fierce gymnast, and she doesn’t really know how it happened. She’s admired her for years, she knows that, but somewhere between sneaking pizza into their room and talking wistfully about sticky buns, the crush changed into something more, something concrete. Kara didn’t know what to do about it.

Her head snapped back to the TV screen as the starting bell sounded and eight swimmers lept into the water, Emma charging into gear. Kara bounced excitedly as the older girl started to pull away from the rest of the swimmers in the sixth lap and kept pushing forward. When she touched the wall on the eight lap, Kara was shrieking with excitement. Emma had set another world record with that race.

“Oh, oh that was exciting, I knew she could do it.” The bubbly blonde showered and dressed while she waited for the other blonde. She saw that the medal ceremony was over and knew that she would be back in the locker room to shower off before going back to the residences. “Emma!” Kara yelled when she finally appeared, the other girls in the room glancing over at her. “Emma you did it!” The younger girl squealed, embracing the other blonde tightly, still bouncing in excitement.

“Yeah, ouch, some grip you have there,” Emma chuckled, hugging her friend back slightly. When Kara didn’t release her right away, Emma sighed, “That is some impressive grip…”

“Oh, sorry, I get a little over excited sometimes.” Kara laughed a little as she pulled back, “Gold medal, that is really impressive.”

“Says the one who already has two, and this is my third medal in these events if you remember,” Emma smirked, moving to her locker. “Hey, if you want to wait a bit, I’m going to shower and we can head back together. Wasn’t today the qualifiers for gymnastics?”

Kara’s eyes widened, “You’re right! I wonder if Lucy is back yet? She was gone before I woke up this morning, and you know I got over here early.”

“I’m sure someone around here knows what happened, so why don’t you ask around?” The older blonde grabbed her towel and headed for the shower while Kara fluttered around to the other athletes. By the time Emma came out fully dressed, Kara was bouncing again in excitement. “Lucy qualified in all of the events except for beam and the USA team qualified in the team all-around!”

“You raced three times today, how are you still this bouncy?” Emma sighed as she lead Kara out of the aquatics stadium.

Kara giggled slightly as she and Emma boarded the bus back to the Olympic village. She claimed the window seat and pressed her face up against the glass, watching the lights and colors of Rio as they passed by. The younger blonde waved goodbye to the elder before grabbing a few plates of pasta and yogurt, and heading up to her room.

“Lucy?” The blonde called as she entered the room, finding it empty. “Guess she’s not back yet.” She wilted slightly and sat on her bed with her giant plate of pasta, nibbling idly at her food.

It was another hour before Lucy slumped tiredly into the room, falling face first on her bed. “So tired,” she moaned. She sniffed the air slightly when she detected an unfamiliar smell. Blearily opening her eyes, Lucy found her blonde roommate holding out a plate of pasta for her. “You beautiful girl, that is probably the most attractive thing I’ve seen recently.” Apparently her mouth has no filter when she’s tired.

Kara blushed, “I-um, well, I found out that you did really well and so I brought some food for you in case you were too tired to get some, and I guess you are.”

“Bless you,” the brunette said, taking the plate of food and slowly digging into her meal. The pasta was cold but her empty, growling stomach was not complaining.

“So…” Kara started, moving to sit next to the gymnast. “You qualified for all of the events you were going for, and USA qualified first for the team event, that’s pretty cool, are you excited?”

“Yeah,” Lucy sighed before a smirk etched on her face. “I’m in the same number of events as you are, I might end up with more medals than you do.”

The blonde didn’t respond as she thought she would; she remained silent and studied the gymnast. “Why are you sad?” She whispered, blue eyes staring into hazel.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re sad, I can see it on your face,” Kara stated firmly. “You should be excited that you qualified for your events, but you’re not, why?”

Lucy sighed, “Is it really that obvious?”

Kara shrugged, “Not really, I think that I’ve just gotten to know you while we’ve been rooming together is all.”

“It’s my family, my dad really,” the gymnast replied. “Everyone knows your and Emma Swan’s stories, both orphans going for gold. What people don’t talk about, or know about, are the dysfunctional families, such as mine.”

“What do you mean?”

“My mom died when I was younger. I don’t remember her much, but she’s the one that got me started with gymnastics. I kept up with it after…” Lucy’s voice trailed off. Kara remained silent while Lucy sorted herself out. “Anyway, I continued with gymnastics and my dad wasn’t happy about it. He supported me financially; he’s an army general, it would look weird if he wasn’t supporting me, but emotionally he’s been distant for years. I asked Lois if he was coming down for the games and she basically implied no. I thought that he would change his mind, competing in the Olympics is… But he wasn’t here, I qualified for five events and the team qualified as well, that’s six medals.” Tears started to drip down Lucy’s face, “I thought he would be proud of me…”

“Oh Luce,” Kara whispered, tears leaking out of her own eyes as she moved to hug the shorter girl.

“It’s stupid I know,” the brunette’s voice came out muffled as she was pressed up against Kara’s chest. “I mean, he’s been emotionally absent for over half of my life. I don’t know why I was hoping for anything else.”

“He’s still your dad and you want him to be proud of you no matter how you feel about him or how he feels about you.”

“I guess,” Lucy sniffed. “It’s just extremely frustrating. I should be glad that Lois is here, she basically raised me when Dad checked out, but it’s…”

Kara was quiet for a few moments. “You know I often wonder if my parents would be proud of me. Sure I have Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex, but I wonder about  _ my  _ parents. They weren’t athletes, my mom was a judge and my dad a scientist, they weren’t interested in sports. I mean Eliza and Jeremiah are both scientists, doctors, but they study the human body for a living…”

“Kara, I’m sure your parents would be proud of you, of what you’ve accomplished,” Lucy interrupted. “National titles, an Olympian at seventeen with two gold medals already and only on the second day of competition.” She pushed away from the other girl to get a better look at her face, “That’s nothing to sneeze at.”

“I guess not,” the blonde said shyly. “Doesn’t keep me from wondering though…”

They sat there next to each other quietly until Lucy straightened and looked at Kara critically. “Your boobs are bigger than what I thought they would be.”

Kara flinched away from Lucy violently, falling off the bed. “Wha- what?” She sputtered out, looking up at the laughing gymnast.

“I’m, I’m sorry, that was funny,” the brunette laughed. “But I mean you’re a swimmer, those swimsuits show nothing and I thought you would have these tiny, pert breasts you know, but they’re soft and bouncy.”

“Were you feeling up my breasts Lane?” Kara teased. “Think about them often?”

Lucy’s face darkened and she sputtered, “Wha-No-I just, that wasn’t what I meant.”

“It’s okay Luce,” Kara replied, not knowing where this confidence was coming from. “I think about yours too.” Lucy sat shocked on her bed and Kara winked, stretching her arms in a yawn. “It’s late, I’m going to change and get to bed. Night Lucy.” The blonde grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

The click of the door shutting had Lucy blinking her eyes, coming back into reality. “What… what just happened?”

 

**KDLLSL**

 

Kara touched the wall and looked up at the time. She had finished six hundredths of a second behind Ariel, snagging second place in the 100m breaststroke. “Ariel!” Kara squealed, swimming over to her teammate in the lane next to her, “You did it!”

“I won! I won!” She squealed before looking at Kara critically, “I’d hate to race against you when you aren’t tired, you just did the 200m medley an hour or so ago and you’re going to do the semi-final later tonight.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Fisher, you’re pretty good at the breaststroke,” Kara smiled, swimming to the side to heave herself out of the pool.

“Thanks Danvers,” Ariel winked, “Maybe this will get Ursula off my back. She’s been on my and Emma’s butts for that silver in the 4x100 relay on Saturday.”

“Well the team from Australia was really fast and Emma was just coming from winning the 1500m freestyle, so silver is pretty good.”

Ariel gave Kara a ‘duh’ look. “Right? Silver is great, but Ursula is laying into me about being lazy in the water, geez.”

“Well,” Kara drew out the word, “It might have something to do with your incessant flirting with that rower from team USA, what’s his name, Eric something?”

“Shut up blondie,” Ariel blushed. “Go put some pants on for the medal ceremony while I talk to reporters or whatever.”

“I’ll see you later,” the blonde swimmer replied, heading towards the locker room. She dried off as much as she could and pulled on pants and a jacket.

“Well, well,” Siobhan’s voice came as Kara turned to head out the room, halting her in her tracks. Kara turned to find the brunette sauntering towards her. “A silver medal Danvers? Looks like you’re slipping, all of this competition getting to you?”

“Leave me alone Smythe.”

“Touchy aren’t we? Worried that what I’m saying is true?” The brunette laughed, “It’ll be no problem for me to crush you in the 200m butterfly on Wednesday. I’m wondering if you’ll even be able to qualify tomorrow.”

“Shut-up Smythe!” Kara growled.

“Touch a nerve did I Danvers?” Siobhan snickered. “You better go collect your silver medal, it will be your last of these games.” The Irish swimmer sauntered back the way she came and Kara grit her teeth, neither noticing the other blonde American swimmer observing the entire encounter.

Kara pushed the confrontation out of her mind and smiled through the medal ceremony, letting out a squeak in surprise when Ariel tugged her up on the platform with her for the national anthem. She returned to the sitting area and slipped her headphones in, getting ready for the 200m medley semi-final race later that night. She was in the second semi-final which was the last race for the day. Three races later, Kara was back in the pool again, coming in first for her semi-final race, qualifying for the final.

“Kara, Kara!” Lucy’s voice called out to her as she walked out of the arena with Diana.

“Lucy!” Kara greeted, bouncing over to her. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Team event isn’t until tomorrow, so I popped over to cheer on my roommate,” the brunette said with a grin. 

The blonde was about to reply when she heard a throat clear behind her. “Oh right,” she said, turning back to her coach, “Coach, this is my roommate Lucy Lane, you know, the gymnast. Lucy, this is my coach, Diana Prince.”

“Lucy Lane,” Diana grinned, causing a shiver of dread to blow through Kara. “I’ve heard so much about you, it’s nice to be able to put a person to a name and a face.”

“Um, thanks?” Lucy looked at Kara questioningly and the blonde just grimaced.

“Ignore her, she’s being weird, you want to go back to the room?” The blonde laughed out uncomfortably, looping her arm through Lucy’s.

“Uh, sure…” The brunette replied as Kara practically tugged Lucy out of the stadium.

“Not so fast Supergirl,” Diana called, coming after them. “I wanted to get to know Lane here, ask her about gymnastics, your… bedroom habits…”

“Diana!” Kara squeaked out, causing the older woman to snicker and Lucy to look at the two mystified. 

The dark haired woman got control of herself and turned an assessing gaze to the gymnast. “In all seriousness, how are you doing Lane? Gymnastics isn’t an easy sport. Is Kara helping you stay focused?”

Lucy gave the woman a wiry smile, “Shouldn’t you be asking me if I help her stay focused?”

Diana shook her head. “No, this girl,” she chuffed Kara lightly on the head, “Is all business as soon as she puts the swimsuit on and steps into the pool area. I’m never worried about her not being focused during a race, just tired, or hungry. I imagine you’ve seen how much she eats?”

“Enough to feed a small country, oh yes,” Lucy laughed. “But to answer your question, gymnastics is hard. It’s fun, yes, and I love it, but oh it is really hard some days. It’s hard to get up on those bars or vault myself in the air and just pray that I don’t hurt myself on the way down.” The brunette shrugged, “I wouldn’t give it up though, not right now. That rush of adrenaline and feeling of soaring through the air, it’s great. And Kara has been a great roommate, a great friend, she’s been keeping me focused and relaxed. It’s nice to know that someone is cheering me on, and will be there in the room later.”

“Always said if Kara wasn’t busy swimming, she would have made the best cheerleader.” Diana patted the blushing blonde on the head and the three boarded the bus back to the Olympic village. When they got off, Diana turned to the two young women, “I’ll see you tomorrow Kara and Lucy, I wish you good luck with team competition tomorrow.”

They waved goodbye to the older woman before making their way to the dining area. “She seems nice, but hella intimidating,” Lucy said, shaking her head.

“You have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameo appearances of other well known names in the DC world, mainly because I need characters.
> 
> Gravity in the Air's story ended up being longer than mine and she didn't want to write it originally, how weird is that?

**Chapter 3**

 

“Great job on the floor exercise Luce,” Lucy heard as she jumped off the floor exercise mat and turned to find her teammate and fellow gymnast Barbara Gordon standing there with a wide smile. The brunette smiled and hugged the redhead before being tugged behind the older girl towards where the rest of the gymnastics team waited for their team score. “You pretty much killed it on the floor, there’s no way we’re not getting gold for this,” Barbara added.

“Wasn’t just me, you, Sara, Selina and Belle have all done your best. You know it’s been pretty much a team effort right?”

“Hence the ‘team’ event, I know, I know,” Barbara chuckled. They met up with the rest of their team and anxiously waited for Lucy’s score for the floor exercise. It was pretty much guaranteed that they were getting gold; they were ahead in points, it would take something pretty drastic for the judges to not score Lucy well in one of her best events.

The scores posted and it took a minute for Lucy to process them but soon she was smiling and bouncing with her teammates. “We did it, we did it!” Lucy was pulled into a group hug and then tugged up on the mat with the rest of the group. It was a blur of jumping, squealing and smiles in the aftermath of the win all the way through until after the medal ceremony.

“Oh wow,” Sara Lance smirked as she analyzed the gold medal hanging around her neck. “Can’t believe we did it you guys! Now, after all that teamwork, the individual events where we’ll all be bitter rivals-”

“Sara,” Barbara chided, rolling her eyes the snarky blonde.

Sara shrugged, “What? It’s kind of true. Lucy and I are going head to head in the individual all around, and then you and Lucy in the uneven bars, Belle and Lucy in the vault, Selina and I in the beam, and then you and Lucy again in the floor exercise.”

“Yeah, we’re going to be competing, doesn’t mean we have to be ugly about it,” Belle agreed. Belle French, the soft heart of the group. It’s a wonder that she’s managed to put up living with Sara this passed week, but she’s probably the only one out of them that could. Barbara and Selina Kyle were old friends and trained together, so they worked well together and just rolled her eyes at the competitive aura that Sara gave off. 

“You need to tone it down there a little Sara,” Selina agreed, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s neck.

“Selina,” the blonde growled, “Get off me you crazy cat lady.” The dark haired girl chuckled and rubbed her knuckles across Sara’s head.

“Ladies,” Cat Grant called, drawing their attention, “As delightful as this is, you five should get to the locker room and go get some food. I can imagine you’re all exhausted.”

“Yes Miss Grant,” the five chimed before heading to the locker room to get cleaned up.

“So Lucy,” Belle started when they got on the bus to go back to their rooms. “You never did tell us who you ended up rooming with since the rest of us were paired up.”

“Oh, um, Kara Danvers,” the brunette replied quickly, wincing when the other four let out a variety of squeals and ‘ooohs,’ 

“Mhm, Kara Danvers, the Kara Danvers, one of the hot shots on the women’s swim team?” Selina asked, wiggling her eyebrows, “Tall, hot blonde Kara Danvers?”

“The Kara Danvers you’ve been in love with for the past few years?” Belle asked, remembering the name being mentioned by the other girl when they’ve all met up for gymnastics camp in National City.

Another round of ‘ooohs’ came and Lucy rolled her eyes, “You guys, lay off.”

“Is she as hot in person as she looks?” Sara asked, leaning forward. “She’s more muscled than some of the other swimmers, powerful, you know they’re calling her Supergirl in the press.”

“I also heard that she was super nice,” Barbara countered. “The other athletes are calling her Sunny D from what I hear.”

Lucy cocked her head, “I can understand that, she is really bright and kind. I didn’t really expect that level of sincerity and kindness in a competitive athlete.”

“You saying we’re not bundles of sunshine Lane?” Selina asked.

“Shut up Catgirl,” Lucy rolled her eyes again.

“Hey, I am Catwoman,” Selina retorted.

“Selina, you’re 17 and 4 ft 10 inches, Catgirl is appropriate,” Barbara said, nudging her friend in the ribs.

The dark haired girl pouted, “I hate you all.”

“Is Kara going to come watch you compete?” Belle asked, “I didn’t see her in the stands tonight.”

“She has races until tomorrow, the last one being the 4x200m freestyle relay,” Lucy replied. “Her schedule has been insane. She qualifying for a race today and competing in a final, and a qualifier and two finals tomorrow. I can see why they call her Supergirl, I’m sure if her schedule permitted, she would’ve done more races. She told me she thought about the 200m backstroke, but she hates doing that outside the medley races.”

“Awe, you guys have been bonding, telling each other stuff.” Barbara faked a sniff and wiped away an invisible tear, “I want an invitation to the wedding.”

The girls cracked up again and Lucy let out a huff. “I hate you all,” she said, repeating Selina’s earlier words. They were dropped off at the stop by their building and made their way to the dining hall to load up on carbs and protein, most of them going for the pizza.

“So, repeat our earlier inquiry, is this Kara Danvers going to come watch you compete?” Barbara asked.

Lucy shrugged, spearing her pasta with her fork. “She says she is, and she would be able to come to the individual all around, but…”

“But?”

“But that’s the day that Emma Swan qualifies for the 800m and Emma is Kara’s hero so I can imagine that Kara wants to be there to cheer her on. I don’t want to make her choose which one, and… I think knowing she’s in the stands watching might freak me out a bit.”

“Well that would be good for me,” Sara said, “But I see your point. Besides, I want to take you down fair and square, with you at the top of your game.”

“Sure Sara, whatever you say,” Lucy snickered and pushed away from the table. “I’m going to the common room and see if Kara has raced yet. She’s probably finished with her qualifier but I don’t want to miss the last race.”

“Tell the future wife when you see her later that we said hey,” Barbara laughed and the other three made kissing sounds as Lucy walked away with a red face.

Lucy made her way to the entertainment room, and camped out in front of the TV airing the swimming events. “Do you know who’s raced?” Lucy asked one of the other people watching the events.

“Just finished up the women’s butterfly semi-finals,” one of the guys said. “Watched Emma Swan win the 200m freestyle earlier and man she can swim.”

The brunette quickly turned back to the TV and scanned the screen, locating Kara sitting back in the waiting area, having won her semi-final race according to the boards. She impatiently sat through the men’s 200m breaststroke semi finals and perked up when she saw Kara entering the pool area again. She chuckled when she saw Kara smile brightly and wave when she entered, but was all business when she came to the starting mount. The signal came for them to take positions for the backstroke, and Lucy held her breath when Kara jumped in and took position. Another bell sounded and they pushed off the wall, powering backwards. Kara claimed that the backstroke was her weakest stroke but it didn’t look like it as she glided through the water. Lucy watched the blonde touch the wall and flip under, pushing off into the breaststroke. The gap between her and the other swimmers was never wide which kept Lucy in a fit of nervous energy at the end of the couch.

A little over a minute and a half had passed when Kara was entering the final lap, surging forward with the freestyle stroke, hitting the wall a few tenths of a second ahead of the second place swimmer with a new personal best in the event, 2:06.73. “Yes!” Lucy shrieked, clapping her hands as Kara popped out of the water, a bright smile stretched across her face. A few minutes later, a still dripping Kara appeared on screen with her sister Lois and Lucy cringed slightly. She never liked being interviewed by her sister. Lois was terrifying.

_ “Well, Kara Danvers, fourth medal in Rio, third gold, up for two more tomorrow, you’re feeling pretty good about now aren’t you?” _ Lois asked, extending the microphone into Kara’s face.

_ “Yeah, I mean, yeah, there were some pretty great swimmers in this event, some I’ve competed against and have admired in other competitions and so being able to win against them is incredible, but even just being able to compete would’ve been satisfying for me.” _

_ “We’re at day four in these games, you’ve been here for a week now, have you managed to meet any of the other athletes? Other than your fellow swimmers of course?” _

_ “Yeah, I’ve been able to meet some of the other athletes, some of which I’ve watched and admired for years, so yeah it has been a great experience.” _

“Meet anyone you’re interested in getting to know better?”

Kara laughed nervously and a sliver of dread entered Lucy.  _ “Wha-um what?” _

Lois chuckled a turned back to the camera, hugging Kara with one arm,  _ “And that’s the latest from the aquatic stadium, stay tuned for the men’s 4x200m freestyle relay happening in just a bit.” _

The screen changed to commercials but Lucy wasn’t watching. She was thinking of the interview between her sister and Kara, her eyes narrowing. “I’m going to kill her.”

 

**KDLLSL**  


 

“Saw your girl killed it in the floor routine yesterday and helped the USA gymnastics win gold in the team event,” Kelly said to Kara as they shuffled away from the pool after qualifying for the 4x200m relay.

“Yeah, I was going to say something to her last night but she was asleep by the time I finally got back to the room and I ended up sleeping late so she was gone before I woke up,” Kara replied, pouting. “And she’s not my girl.”

“Your wedding will be beautiful.”

“Who’s wedding?” Emma asked when she came up behind her two teammates.

“Kara and Lucy’s,” Kelly replied giggling.

Emma smirked, “Oh yeah, that wedding, it will be awesome. Lucy at 5’2” and Kara at 5’10”, be like marrying a hobbit.” The older two girls chuckled at Kara’s expense, who just huffed but blushed at the thought of marrying Lucy.

She shook the thought away, dried off and put her clothes back on to wait for her next race. There were five events until the butterfly, so she had some time to get back in the right headspace. An annoying, grating voice broke her out of her zone though. “I hope you’re not too tired from that performance qualifying for the relay Kara,” Siobhan sneered, sauntering up to her. “Then again, it would be nothing for me to beat you, all worn out from your ridiculous schedule.”

Kara scowled but before she could respond, Emma appeared in front of her and glared at Siobhan. “It would seem our last conversation didn’t stick,” the older blonde muttered as she grabbed Siobhan by the elbow and led her away.

“Um, what was that about?” Kelly asked, sending Kara a questioning look.

“I’m… unsure,” Kara said slowly, her eyes narrowing as she looked in the direction where the Irish harpy and Emma disappeared. She shook her head and put her headphones back over her ears, getting back in the zone. About 45 minutes later, she was walking back to the pool, her entire focus zeroed in on the race ahead of her. Siobhan was in the lane next to her and sneered but remained silent.

The bell sounded and Kara was in the water, everything focused on the movement of her arms and the slight kick of her legs. She took fast breaths when she could, taking in large amounts of oxygen to power through her body. She hit the wall once, twice, three times and she was on the last lap, her legs kicking in earnest to get to the wall. She didn’t know where anyone else was, she didn’t care, all she cared about was getting to the wall.

Kara touched the wall and immediately looked up, a broad grin spreading on her face when she saw her name flash up first at 2:04. 97, nearly a whole second in front of the second place Siobhan. She heard the brunette to her right let out an angry screech and smack the water, but Kara ignored her and pulled herself out of the pool. Her arms shot up in victory as she smiled, finding her adoptive family in the stands cheering for her. Alex had managed to sneak away from soccer to come watch her last few races. The American women’s soccer team had progressed to the quaterfinals, but the game wasn’t for another few days so her coach let her have some time.

She barely made it back from the medal ceremony to prepare for her sixth and last race in these Olympic games, Siobhan hissing at her from the silver place that she’d get her next time. Kara rolled her eyes and ignored the bitter brunette. “You still got enough gas in the tank to do this Supergirl?” Emma asked as she, Kara, Ariel and Kelly prepared for the relay.

“Yeah, I mean, I rested, drank all of the water and gatorade you’ve been pushing on me, and, I kinda hate to say, but I wasn’t pushing as hard as I could have in the butterfly,” Kara admitted.

Emma smirked, “So Siobhan was all hot air then, I wondered. I’m worried about those two though.” She gestured towards Ariel and Kelly. “Kelly doesn’t look good, she didn’t qualify for the 200m butterfly final, and Ariel’s never really had her head in the game for swimming.”

“She’s a bit of an… um…”

“Airhead, twit, bimbo…” Emma suggested and Kara looked away. “Well,” Emma sighed, “Nothing we can do about that, you’re up first so maybe try to get us a good lead if you can.”

“You’re the anchor, you can easily outpace any of these people.”

“200m is not my best event, but I’ll give it what I got.”

Kara watched as Emma’s face transformed into her ‘swim face’ as she calls it and the four of them headed out to the pool. She took her place on the starting block when the signal came and took her mark. Silence descended in the arena and the bell sounded. She pushed off with as much force as she could muster and hit the water, surging forward. She kept the pace steady through the first two laps and then slowly started to turn on the steam on the third lap, powering ahead into the fourth lap. She wanted them to have a head start in case Emma was right and Kelly and Ariel weren’t operating in the best head space.

When she touched the wall, Kelly jumped in after her. Kara quickly pulled herself out of the water and moved out of the way. Checking the times, she noted that she finished a few seconds before the second swimmer. With the rate Kelly was swimming though, the lead decreased slightly, and even more when Ariel took the water after Kelly. When the redhead touched the wall and Emma dived in, they were trailing in second place. Kara cheered on her friend, urging her to pour on the steam, and the blonde started to creep up on the leader, overtaking her in the final lap to finish the race at 7:44.02, over eight tenths of a second faster than the second place team. 

Kara was squealing and jumping up at down as she helped Emma out of the water, wrapping the older girl in a strong hug. “Hey, ow, geez you’ve got strong arms,” Emma winced and Kara immediately let her go. “If I’m supposedly trying to drown you, you’re definitely trying to suffocate me.”

“Sorry, sorry, I work out a lot,” she replied before excitement took over again. “We did it!” Emma laughed and walked away to grab a towel and Ariel walked up to Kara.

“I think this is my last Olympics,” the girl said quietly and Kara turned to her curiously. “I know you saw me in there, I wasn’t focused. I don’t really find this, competing, all that enjoyable anymore. I’ll focus and try my best in my remaining events, but I think I’m done after this. If Ursula doesn’t kill me that is.”

The blonde patted her on the shoulder and went over to check on Kelly. “Hey, are you okay?” Kara asked, “You seemed a little off.”

“Ugh, food poisoning I think,” Kelly groaned, “I’m mostly recovered but a little weak. That’s why I didn’t qualify in the butterfly. I should be good for my other races, but this one had me worried.”

“You could have said something, I mean, we could’ve gotten someone to sub for you…”

Kelly shook her head. “No, it’s, it’s selfish, but I wanted to prove that I could do it, that I could do this. It may be my last Olympics, it might not be, but I wanted to do this. I gave it everything I had. I really need a nap, a shower and some ginger-ale right now though.”

“After the medal ceremony, because we won the gold medal!” Kara started bouncing again, shaking the strawberry blonde a bit with her excitement.

“Alright guys,” Emma said when she jogged back over to them. “Let’s get cleaned up for the medal ceremony and then we’ll draw straws on who has to talk to Lois Lane.”

“Not it,” Kara yelled as she raced back to the locker room, the other three following on her heels.

 

**KDLLSL**  


 

Lucy heard the door to the room rustle open and she blearily opened her eyes. “Hey,” she greeted, sitting up in bed.

“Snickerdoodles, sorry, did I wake you?” Kara whispered.

“I was only dozing, I was waiting up for you… Did you say snickerdoodles?”

Kara blushed, “Ah, um, maybe?”

The brunette snorted, “You’re adorable. Congrats on the two wins tonight. Six medals, five gold, that’s a pretty impressive record for your first Olympics.”

“Ah, thanks,” Kara smiled, “Did you watch the races on television?”

“No I was there,” Lucy replied, shocking Kara. “I finished up practice and managed to make it over to see both of the medal races.”

“What? I didn’t see you in the audience, you could’ve sat with my foster parents and Alex, they would’ve loved it if you sat with them.”

“No no, that’s fine, I was near the edge with some of the members of the gymnastics team in case our coach called us and we had to leave. They all thought you were amazing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, with the schedule you’re keeping, and you just keep getting back in the water, you’re a powerhouse. And at only seventeen, you’ve got a good three more Olympics in you.”

“Probably, I really like swimming, but I don’t want it to be all that I do.”

“Mhm, same with me, I really like gymnastics, and I’ll be sad when I have to stop, but I don’t want to stop yet.”

Kara nodded her head absently, “On a different note, since I’m done with all of my events, I can come watch you tomorrow in the individual all-around! It’s gonna be great!”

“Ah, um, about that Kara,” Lucy stammered, “I was wondering if you could… not come…”

The blonde’s brows furrowed, “You don’t want me to come?”

“Um, it’s not that,” the gymnast struggled out. “It’s just… You make me nervous honestly. I’d want to impress you with my routine but I fear that it would fall apart and I really need to focus. So why don’t you go support Emma in the 800m, or watch your sister’s soccer game?”

“I make you nervous? I’ve seen you compete before you know.”

“I know, I just, I never knew you were there…” A blush coated Lucy’s cheeks and she fidgeted slightly on her bed.

Kara studied Lucy for a moment, her mind filling in blanks and drawing conclusions that made her heart pound and she hoped she was correct in her assumptions. “Alright,” she said slowly, “I can go back to the aquatics stadium tomorrow and cheer on my fellow swimmers, but you do know that I’ll be cheering for you too right?”

Lucy let out a breath, “Yeah, yeah I know, thanks Kara.”

The swimmer moved around the room, getting ready to take another shower after that quick rinse in the locker room. She turned to look back at Lucy who was punching her pillow to get it fluffed up a bit more. “Lucy.” The word came out involuntarily and she bit her lip when the shorter girl turned towards her with a questioning look on her face.

“What?”

Kara released her lip and crossed the room, softly kissing Lucy on the cheek. She felt the older girl freeze under her touch and her skin felt hot to the touch. “You make me nervous too,” she whispered in a reddening ear before disappearing into the bathroom.

The brunette came out of her stupor at the sound of the click and softly touched her still flaming cheek. “Oh wow… oh no,” she muttered falling back into her pillow. “What am I going to do?”

 

**KDLLSL**  


 

“You kissed her?” Emma asked in disbelief when Kara told her what had happened the night before. She had just finished her 800m heat and was in the locker room cleaning up when the other blonde burst in on her.

“It wasn’t like I planned it but yeah,” Kara said, blushing. She had her hands pressed over her face, trying to will the heat away or hide her embarrassment if that didn’t work. “Oh gosh, what was I thinking, I kissed her. On the cheek, but still…”

“Whoa!” Emma said, setting her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders. “ Calm down and breathe. If you pass out I’m totally leaving you here. Smythe would find you with your luck and pull some stupid prank .” Kara froze and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Good, now, I need some information. She said you made her nervous right?” The girl nodded. “ She didn’t like push you away or scream or anything?” Another nod. “ Well, to me, it seems like she digs you as well. Oh god. Please don’t tell me this is your grand awakening into lesbianism or some shit.”

“No! Oh no, no, I’m bi- um, I guess pansexual. She’s the first one I really… felt this way about though.” Kara sighed, “She’s just so cool, and strong, and fierce, and amazing…”

“Slow your roll kid, enough heart eyes for one conversation,” Emma said, shaking the girl slightly. “No wonder they call you Sunny D.” She gave Kara a slightly disgusted look and continued to change her clothes.

“No one does but you.”

“Everyone calls you that Kara,” Emma rolled her eyes. “ Now, I really think she likes you. You guys live in the same city. This could be your chance to really start something beautiful. ”

“You aren’t going to tease me about having a beautiful wedding again are you?”

“No, but you will.  Seriously, this is this shit they put into romance novels. You’re leaving with six medals, and that’s awesome, but you’ve a chance at something more. Go after your girl. Change your life beyond the pool. Memories will last alot longer than these medals.”

Kara looked at her friend critically, “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“Ah, well, let’s just say I’m working through my own romantic narrative at the moment.”

“What? Tell me everything!”

“Shh, Danvers, focus on Lucy. Do something to win her over.” Emma asked, changing the subject.

The younger blonde groaned, “I don’t know, I don’t want to distract her from her events.”

“Gymnastics goes through next Tuesday,” Emma murmured.

“But I leave on Wednesday.  What am I supposed to do? If she doesn’t actually like me then we at still live in the same city. It’s not like it houses a million people and we’d never see each other. ”

“Follow your heart, kid. You might miss out on a great girl.”

Kara sighed as Emma walked away, thinking about the older girl’s words. “Knock knock, any olympians present?” Alex’s voice came and Kara whirled around when she heard her sister.

“Alex!” Kara squealed, drawing the brunette in a big hug. Her excitement doubled when she spotted Susan right behind her. “You guys? What are you doing here?”

“Well, we heard you were here cheering on Emma, so when we got done with our game, we came here to surprise you. We haven’t gotten the chance to hangout all that much, and no doubt coach is going to be having us run drills until we leave next week.” Alex let out a grimace at the thought.

“Oh your game, I heard what happened,” Kara replied mournfully. “I’m so sorry.”

“We’re not,” Susan said, “Well most of us. Sweden played a great game and deserved to win. We’ll just have to try harder next time.”

“Or kick their ass in the next World Cup,” Alex groussed.

Kara glanced at her sister, “I see she’s one of the ones not happy about how things turned out?”

“She’s upset at herself mostly since she was only able to get one goal passed the Swedish goalie.”

Alex raised her fist definitely, “I will get her next time.”

A throat cleared behind them and they looked back to see Emma Swan giving them a wiry look. “Oh, right, Alex, Susan, this is Emma, she’s absolutely the coolest person ever,” Kara babbled out, “Emma, this is my sister Alex and her best friend, my other honorary sister Susan.”

“Good to meet you, nice to be introduced to the sister and honorary sister of my honorary swimming sister,” Emma smirked, looping an arm around Kara’s neck and rubbing her head.

“That puppy-like personality got to you then it seems?” Alex asked dryly.

“She’s like the personification of a golden retriever isn’t she?”

“Hey!” Kara protested but the other three ignored her.

“Yes, yes she is.”

 

**KDLLSL**  


 

“I concede defeat this time Lane,” Sara told her, “But only because I got silver. I will take you down next time though.”  
“Whatever you say Sara,” Lucy rolled her eyes at the blonde gymnast and continued hauling her stuff to the dining area. She had completed the individual-all around a few hours previous and emerged with gold, Sara securing the silver spot. She was achy, twitchy and more importantly starving. She really wanted to eat an entire pizza and a few bowls of ice cream. She didn’t have another event until the uneven bars and vault on Sunday. She needed food, a shower and she wanted to see her roommate, but at the same time she was afraid of seeing the blonde, afraid of what might be brought up. That kiss has been lingering on her mind since the previous night and she swore she could still feel whispers of the swimmer’s lips on her cheek.

It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. She really wanted to talk to Kara but she didn’t want to lose focus for her events. She had a few days in between, but if the conversation with Kara went in the direction she hoped, there would be no way she could regain focus. She needed to talk to someone. But not Kara.

“So what’s eating you?” Barbara asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

“What do you mean?”

Barbara gave her a dry look, “You’re three slices into a pizza and you haven’t even noticed. Clearly you’re sitting over her deep in thought about something.”

Lucy waited a minute until the redhead was drinking something. “Kara kissed me.” She wasn’t displeased with the end result. The redhead ended up spitting her drink out on her food and Lucy couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up,” Barbara replied. “And what do you mean Kara kissed you? Like  _ kissed  _ you kissed you?”

The brunette shrugged, “Just on the cheek, but still it was very suggestive, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Tall, blonde and obviously into you?” Barbara snorted, “You tap that.”

“Barb!”

“What?” Lucy shot her a dark look and the other gymnast sighed, “Alright, if you want my opinion, don’t avoid the conversation, don’t miss your chance.”

“But what about my events? I can’t lose focus!”

“Then, I don’t know, keep close, don’t avoid her, but maybe hold off kissing her again until after Tuesday? And what’s to say that she hasn’t thought the same thing as well? She’s a fellow athlete so she knows how much competing means to you.”

“Yeah, Kara’s considerate like that,” Lucy smiled.

“Seems like it,” Barbara murmured, “But Luce, don’t let this chance go. This could lead to one of those great romances that people talk about, Tristan and Isolde, Romeo and Juliet…”

“Tragic you mean?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean. Besides, adorable, hot, smart and sweet? When are you going to find someone like that again?”

“Fine, I’ll talk to her,” Lucy agreed, “After my last event on Tuesday.”

“Darn, I was hoping you would be knocked off your game just a little bit by being all smooched up and in love by then.”

“Not on your life Gordon.”

 

**KDLLSL**  


 

“What’s with the hat Danvers?” Kara heard behind her and she turned to find Emma standing there with a beautiful brunette woman. It was Tuesday, the last day of women’s gymnastics, and Lucy was competing in the floor event against her fellow teammate Barbara Gordon.

“Oh, um, Lucy said I make her nervous, so if she doesn’t know I’m here, it’s fine,” Kara replied, looking at the brunette curiously.

“Right, Kara, this is-”

“Regina Mills,” the woman interrupted, holding her hand out. “Fencer, you’re Kara Danvers. I’ve heard a lot about you, both from the news and this clown here.” She smiled affectionately over at Emma.

“Ah, what?” Kara blinked, staring in bewilderment at the two women.

“We’re here to watch the event and support your girl Kara, geez,” Emma said, elbowing the other blonde.

“Oh, Oh! Right.” Kara curiously followed behind the older women as they made their way into the gymnastics arena and found a few seats. She studied the two, wondering why Emma had decided to bring the olive-skinned woman with her when she suddenly remembered what the girl had said to her last Thursday. “No, no way!” She cried, giving Emma a withering look. “You’ve been giving me flack about Lucy when you’ve been going through the same thing with Regina!”

Emma’s face reddened at Kara’s words and Regina snickered. “What things are you talking about dear and what has Emma been saying to you?”

“Stuff about this being the beginning of an epic romance and that my wedding will be beautiful, when obviously she’s been nursing her own cru-” The rest of her sentence was muffled when Emma slapped a hand over Kara’s mouth.

“Ignore her, ignore her, she’s obviously fatigued from swimming so much last week. All that water, must be affecting her brain,” Emma laughed uncomfortably.

“Mhm, must be a common occurrence in swimmers then,” Regina quipped before turning her attention back to the mat.

Kara pulled Emma’s hand off of her mouth. “I like her,” she whispered to the older blonde. “Why didn’t you tell me? You knew about what I was going through with Lucy.”

Emma shrugged, “It’s complicated, Regina and I are new and it’s still a bit uncertain what we are, but let’s just say I really like her.”

“I like her too-”

“You like everyone.”

“-She seems really nice,” Kara finished, ignoring Emma’s remark. “Does she live near you or is this…”

“She lives in the DC area, apparently her mother is a senator or something, so it won’t be a problem seeing each other again, but, I don’t know, sometimes I wonder why someone would want me when my own parents didn’t even want me.”

“Emma, you can’t let their actions affect yours. You kept telling me that this was my moment with Lucy. Well, what if this is your moment with Regina, your chance to see if you could become an epic love story. You’ve got to at least try.”

“True love,” Emma murmured under her breath.

“What?”

“Nothing, just something that Regina said,” the older blonde shook her head. “Now what’s up with this event, what are they doing?”

“Floor routines dear,” Regina supplied, “If you were paying attention you would understand that.”

“So they what, just run around on the floor mat, doesn’t sound very hard, oh my god,” Emma gasped when she saw one of the gymnasts propel herself in the air, doing a few complete flips before landing back on the mat and continuing with her routine. “Oh my god, who does that, she was over ten feet in the air, why do they do that? They’re so tiny…”

“Tiny, but fierce,” Kara commented. She turned and saw Emma looking a little green. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, I just, I don’t like heights and the thought of doing that…”

Regina chuckled dryly, “You’re a swimmer and you don’t like heights? How does that work?”

“I’m not a diver Regina, I just jump off the starting mount into the water, I don’t have to worry about landing on my head or anything else,” Emma retorted.

Kara looked concerned while Regina continued to cackle gleefully. “You going to be okay?”

“Just poke me when it’s Lucy’s turn,” the older blonde muttered, covering her eyes with her hands. “Oh god.”

The younger blonde turned her attention from the other two women and watched the event unfolding before her. She was mesmerized as the different gymnasts completed their routines, each one utilizing the entire mat as they danced and soared around the stage. She wasn’t sure how the scoring system worked, but she did figure out that if they fell or stepped on the green mat, they lost points in their total score. The rest mystified her because some gymnasts she thought were amazing as they threw themselves in the air, twirling and spinning before coming down, were given lower scores than others who did similar movements. 

Her sport was easy compared to this. Jump in water after buzzer, keep in your correct lane doing the right stroke and go really fast. It was simple. She didn’t have anyone scoring her artistic performance, just keeping track of how fast she was going. She wasn’t sure how Lucy was able to withstand the pressure of a sport that seemed to be partly opinion based.

“Kara,” Regina called, gaining the blonde’s attention. “When is your friend going?”

“Um she drew last I think,” Kara murmured, searching for a list. “Ah, yes, last, it shouldn’t be much longer.” A few more gymnasts went and Barbara Gordon was currently in the lead with 15.497 points. She started bouncing in her seat when she saw Lucy approached the stage. “Emma, Emma, look up, she’s starting!”

The older blonde reluctantly looked up but Kara was too involved in the sight of the brunette on the floor mat to pay attention to anyone else around her. The gymnast had a blank but determined expression on her face, her entire mind focused on the task ahead of her. Kara held her breath as the music started and Lucy took off across the floor, springing herself into the air, flipping her entire body three times before landing hard at the corner. Kara winced at the sound the mat made as Lucy impacted, but it didn’t look as if the brunette were affected at all as she continued to turn and dance around the mat. She completed several more difficult maneuvers, a few more jumps and spins before finally landing back in the center of the ring, her body tilted back in an almost relaxed pose, as if she had just finished pushing herself out of bed.

The entire arena erupted into cheers when she finished, and Kara jumped up, cheering right along with the crowd. “Oh my gosh, that was so cool, she was just whoosh and up, and then down and then spin and then ka-pow.” Kara didn’t know what she was saying, all she knew was that she had to express what she just witnessed and words were failing her.

“Was it enough to beat Gordon though, her routine was also flawless,” Regina murmured.

Emma looked queasy again, “Mad respect for gymnasts. I will never make another short joke about them again.”

“You’ve been making short jokes? When did you do that?” Kara asked, befuddled.

“Nevermind, just watch the score board.”

Kara looked suspiciously at her friend before glancing at the board, waiting for the scores to be posted. This was another frustrating thing about this sport. She knew right away how well she did, the times were automatically triggered by a sensor in the wall and double checked by the time keepers. This, the athletes had to wait on their scores from judges, who needed time to deliberate and finalize their judgements. It was beyond frustrating. 

It was only a few minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime before the scores were flashing on the board, 15:785, Lucy had won gold. “Oh my gosh she did it!” Kara squealed again. “That’s four gold medals and a bronze. Oh man, if only she hadn’t lost her grip on the uneven bars the other day.”

“She did get five medals in one olympics, that is almost unheard of in gymnastics,” Regina pointed out. “I don’t think any other female gymnast has accomplished that.”

“Are you going to go down and congratulate her?” Emma asked.

“Um…” Kara worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought. “No, I think I’m going to go back to the room and wait for her. I think her sister is watching and Lucy might want to spend time with Lois… Unless she tries to interview her, in which case she’ll be at the room earlier than expected.”

“Lois Lane can’t be that bad,” the brunette said but her voice faltered slightly when she took in the expressions on the two blonde’s faces. “Is she?”

“She’s terrifying,” Emma stated, “Utterly terrifying.” She stood up from her seat and glanced down at Kara, “Well, if you’re leaving, we’ll probably head out too. May or may not see you at the airport tomorrow, and if we don’t, keep in touch Kara, you have my number.”

“Oh yeah.” Kara jumped up and squeezed Emma again, resulting in the older blonde groaning slightly. “Right, sorry, I’ll keep in touch. And if you guys are ever on the West coast, look me up!”

“It was good to meet you dear,” Regina smiled and Kara returned the smile, grabbing her in a tight hug as well. “Ooof, well I understand the Supergirl reference now. You are quite strong,” the brunette muttered when Kara released her. “And the Sunny D references.”

“What?”

“Nothing dear,” the fencer just waved away the younger girl’s questioning look and walked off with the other blonde swimmer.

Kara turned her attention back to the celebrating gymnasts and smiled, watching as Lucy smiled brightly and hugged her fellow teammates and coach. She lingered in the arena observing the medal ceremony and the aftermath of the competition. Suddenly, Lucy’s eyes locked onto her form and Kara yelped, tugging her hat further down in front of her face. The gymnast’s brows furrowed but her attention was quickly called away by her teammates. Kara waited until they had left the arena to return to the locker room before sitting up straight again and taking off her borrowed hat. “That was close,” Kara sighed, running her fingers through long blonde hair.

The swimmer gingerly made her way down from her seat and out of the arena to the bus stop. She bounced on her heels as she waited for the bus, missing the sound of approaching footsteps.

“So that was you.” Lucy’s voice came suddenly from behind her, nearly giving the blonde a heart attack.

“Aahhh,” Kara yelled, flailing slightly before turning around to face the shorter girl. Lucy was giving her an amused expression and Kara grinned sheepishly. “Um, surprise?” The brunette just crossed her arms and gave Kara that ‘look.’ Kara crumpled, “I, uh, I just wanted to come watch one of your events, and this was the last one, so you were going to be trying extra hard and I figured if you didn’t know I was there that it wouldn’t make you nervous…”

Lucy couldn’t keep a straight face and let out a giggle at the sight of the flustered blonde. Her hands fell back to the strap of her gym back across her shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. “I’m sorry Kara,” she breathed, still giggling slightly. “It was just too good of a chance to resist. I’m not mad, I’m happy you were there, especially since I got to see how adorable you look in a baseball hat.”

Kara reddened and looked down, shuffling her feet. She was saved from any further embarrassment by the bus pulling up, and she boarded quickly, Lucy following after her. The two road in silence back to their room. “So did you like it, the event I mean?” Lucy asked, wanting to break the stalemate between them.

“Oh, it was awesome,” the blonde replied brightly. “The way you guys just tossed yourselves into the air without any care in the world, it was so cool. Emma freaked out though, apparently she’s afraid of heights.”

“And she was freaked out by us jumping?”

“The thought of it freaked her out,” Kara shrugged, “I’m not quite sure, Emma is… odd.”

The two made it back to their room and Lucy flopped down on her bed with a sigh. “It’s over,” she muffled out into her pillow. “I can take a break, eat sticky buns and not hit the gymnastics mat every morning.”

“I know,” Kara grinned, sitting down next to Lucy. “I’m planning to eat some sticky buns and lay by the pool, not in the pool. It’ll be good to get some sun rather than waterlogged with chlorine. School starts soon though, so not too much sun for me.”

Lucy lifted her face off of her pillow and turned to her friend, “I’m sure you’ll manage to find time for some sunshine around classes.”

“Hopefully,” Kara smiled down at the brunette before a serious expression crossed her face. “Lucy, we should talk.”

The gymnast sat up on her bed and nodded, “Yeah, we should.”

Kara fidgeted slightly, twiddling her thumbs. “Um, I don’t know how to say this but… I really like you Lucy.”

Warmth filled the brunette’s heart and she moved closer to the blonde. “I like you too Kara.”

Kara’s breath stuttered but she pushed forward. “Everyone’s been telling me that this could be my chance, our chance for an epic romance, one that people write stories about, talk about…”

Lucy laughed quietly. “People have been telling me the same thing,” she whispered. “I don’t want to miss our chance Kara. We may work out or we might not, but we won’t know unless we really try.”

“So, a date maybe, when we get back to National City? A chance to see if this could be something or if we were caught up in the rush of the Olympics?”

The brunette quirked her eyebrow thoughtfully for a moment before tugging the taller girl down to meet her lips in a tender kiss. It wasn’t a kiss of passion or lust, but one filled with promise and anticipation. “Sticky buns and coffee,” Lucy murmured when they broke apart, their faces only inches apart. 

“Sounds great,” Kara whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Lucy’s before opening them again. “And for the record, I don’t think this was because of the rush caused by the games.”

Lucy smiled, “Neither do I.”

 

**KDLLSL**  


 

“How much stuff could you possibly need,” Alex groaned as she helped Kara carry her stuff up the dormitory stairs. “The house is only 30 minutes away, it’s not like you left the state.”

“I don’t want to have to take the time to drive home for something, so I just brought most everything with me,” Kara explained, her own arms full as they made their way to the fifth floor. It has been a few days since they had flown home from Rio, skipping the closing ceremony in order to move into her new dorm. 

Kara left Rio with the promise of a date with Lucy in the coming weeks, but she hasn’t heard from the brunette since returning home. It greatly saddened her not to hear from the shorter girl, but she understood. Her schedule was hectic when she came home, being greeted at the airport by cheering fans and well-wishers. It was odd and overwhelming and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with all of the attention.

“How much further?” Alex whined when they reached the fifth floor, breaking Kara from her thoughts.

“Not much further lazy butt, I thought you were supposed to be strong,” Kara teased.

“Shut-up, I’m tired.” The blonde just hummed and her sister rolled her eyes. “You hear from Lucy yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Hmph, how much time does it take to send a text,” Alex grumbled.

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister and nudged her along, “Come on, 518 is just down the hall.” The blonde pushed the brunette up the hall until locating the correct room. “Oh,” she gasped when she opened the door, wide blue eyes meeting surprised hazel.

Alex snickered, “Well doesn’t this look familiar. I’m going down to check on the status of mom and dad, let you guys talk.” 

The brunette disappeared back down the hallway and Kara turned to the short brunette standing frozen in the room, her arms still full of clothes. “Lucy, I, uh, what?” Kara stuttered out, breaking Lucy from her trance.

“Kara, hi,” the brunette smiled. “I didn’t know you were going to National City University.”

“They have a great art program, me? What about you, I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“NCU has a good law school,” Lucy shrugged. “Good chance of getting in if I attend here previously.”

Kara nodded her head absentmindedly, moving her things into the room. “Makes sense. It, uh, looks like we’re going to be roommates again…”

“Seems so.”

“Are you, uh, okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lucy asked in confusion.

“Like, you don’t think this will interfere with… you know.”

Realization dawned on Lucy and she turned to fully look at the blonde. “I think, that it is fate telling us that Rio wasn’t our only chance,” the brunette whispered. “That maybe, this was something that was meant to be.”

Kara smiled shyly, ducking her head. “Really?”

Lucy grinned and softly took Kara’s hand. “Really.” Their lips met again in a soft, shy kiss, this one more familiar than their previous encounter but still chaste and full of anticipation. “So, coffee and sticky buns after you finish moving in?”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
